


fanart for "Andata senza ritorno"

by ilcugi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcugi/pseuds/ilcugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve must go undercover like a couple.</p><p>(Feel free to be inspired! ;p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart for "Andata senza ritorno"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hele Nele Hope : Andata senza ritorno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186798) by [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85). 



**Author's Note:**

> Per te. Tu lo sai. Ti odio.


End file.
